Mistaken
by FanGirlRoyLover
Summary: [AtoSae] Atobe thought Saeki had been the one who came close to killing his childhood friend, Himeko. After the accident, Atobe left Saeki behind and, now, Himeko as his new love and bride. How will Saeki be able to handle this nightmare? [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Mistaken – By RoyLover (AtoSae) Saeki's POV**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Prince of Tennis except Himeko - OC character**

_**-Chapter 1-**_

There I lye, on the hospital bed, only able to live because of a machine, but, in truth, I didn't want to live at all. Even if my body felt in pain, the continuous stabbing in my heart pained me even in my sleep; with that, my shattered soul could not, would not go on anymore. This anguish that I felt was beyond even my control because...I had lost all meanings to live...

"Saeki, hold on," I heard a voice whispered to me.

My eyes that were shut slowly opened, only to see a blur ahead of me. "Keigo?" I choked as I saw Atobe sitting beside me when the blur became clear.

"Bane, actually..." I heard the same voice whisper to me again.

With one quick blink, I did see Bane and not Atobe. Tears developed within my eyes, but I clenched my fist that held onto the blanket over me and held back my tears. To know that Atobe hadn't visit me was truly devastating. It was even more devastating to know that he didn't even make an effort to come to me when I was in state of missing. All he did was left me in pain and helped make it worse by mistreating me because of something I didn't do. After all I had done, all I had gotten in return was the vast blue eyes that stared at me with no more love in it; instead, with hate...That was when I knew I had lost him. It hurt me so much to see those eyes now. It pained me even to think about it; the eyes of faded love...

"You okay?" Bane asked worried.

I nodded slightly, smiling, hiding the growing pain in my chest.

"That's good. Hopefully, you'll be able to be up and going with this machine detached from you," Bane commented enthusiastically.

Still, I continue to smile, hiding my angst. Suddenly surprising me, I felt a hand touch my cheek, feeling it wipe away an escaped drop of tear that I didn't notice. "Bane..."

"Saeki, you look terrible..." His brows furred, his eyes shone of worry. "It's about Atobe, huh? You were at his wedding...weren't you..."

With just that, a sudden stun of pain was shot in my chest, causing me to slightly bend over, pressing against my chest to ease the pain. Tears fell out of my eyes as I could remember the white and red roses that hung on the bushes where the wedding took place. The white building itself took its toll on beauty, accompanied with some gold looking texture, with a magnificent fountain placed in front of it. Many people were there celebrating this nightmare of mine. And I could still remember the time when I opened the doors of that white edifice, only to feel dumbfounded when I saw her in his arms; Atobe Keigo kissing the woman I was accused of almost killing when, in fact, was the very woman I had saved. I ran off, my heart and soul shattered. I could remember myself running and running until I had realized I was lost in some woods...There, I had set my future of dying slowly and then decaying, but then I was founded by one of my Rokkaku friends, so that was how I had ended up here. Those memories, though, had floated about in my mind, coming up time to time, only to pain me even greater. My beloved Keigo forever lost...

Bane's hand gently rubbed my back, and he gently said, "It's alright, Saeki. If you need anyone to go to, you could always come to me or to David them."

Even I knew he was trying to comfort me, but it wasn't helping. With pain aching nonstop all over my upper body, I told him, "I know, but...it's not like I can go on anymore. All of my hopes, dreams, and my future had been shattered. There's nothing else that I'm able to live for...And there's no heal to this gigantic, deep hole in my heart."

I looked into Bane's eyes, seeing the pain in his brown eyes as he lowered his head to look toward his knees, knowing he had failed to help me.

With much effort, I reached my hand and touched Bane's, faking him with a flawed smile to lie to him that he did help me feel better and that I was going to be okay. With that, I had gotten a smile in return...one that looked relieved.

After Bane left with the rest of my Rokkaku friends, I sat, staring out of the hospital window beside me, focusing on the painful stabs in my heart. Closing my eyes, I could remember the warmth of Atobe's arm wrapped around me. Slowly, I started to imagine the sound of his every breath as his face would be beside mine. A smile creaking onto my face, I turned around, still in my fantasy, and look upon his face; a soft, peaceful smile was there and only for me to see. Looking deep into his vast blue eyes, I could see so much love in it. Slowly closing my eyes, blushing, I could feel his warmth from his face become warmer as he brought his face up toward mines, that beautiful smile still there. Then, right before our lips touched, I snapped into the real world, realizing I was alone now; that Atobe wasn't mine anymore and that I wasn't his.

Slowly, I lifted the pillow on the bed that I sat on into my arms, holding it against my ever aching chest. Those memories of Atobe haunted me, and I knew it would forever on. Oh, how I missed being in his safe arms as I would lye my head on his shoulder, hearing him softly humming in my ears. With little effort, I laid down on the bed, the pillow still in my arms. Closing my eyes, I could feel Atobe's arms wrapped around my waist, my head leaning against his chest, but I knew this was only my imagination. Tears flowed from my eyes and down my face as I wanted to stay in that fantasy of mine that was gone forever.

As tears flowed on my face, I could remember the great, fun times with him at places like the amusement parks and festivals. He would hold my hand, dragging me all over the place, having that smile that I adored on his face. Setting the pillow underneath my head, I smiled slightly, happy to still be able to keep the memories that I had of him. Perhaps I could live on with the memories that continue to live inside of me. Even with this pain growing inside my delicate, shattered heart, I knew I had to endure it until the day I will meet my grave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistaken – By RoyLover (AtoSae) Saeki's POV**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Prince of Tennis except Himeko - OC character**

_**-Chapter Two-**_

At about a fortnight and some days, I was released from the hospital. Slowly, I tried my best to regain my ground, becoming solid again. I surely was doing well until a week later; I had met him when I was returning home from work...Atobe Keigo with his wife at his side.

"Keigo," I softly whispered to myself, my head down, as I passed him, narrowing my eyes as the throbbing pain in my heart increased. Grinding my teeth together to ease the pain, I ceased my walk and inched my head around until I saw Atobe from the back.

There he slowly walked alongside his beautiful wife who was now known as Himeko Atobe. Her long, wavy hair was dyed a cherry blossom pink, and her eyes raved of the hue of green. Even with such beauty, my eyes focused on Atobe, his silver hair slightly wavering about as he took each step. The very sight of him made me wanting to throw my weak arms around him and hold him tight against myself, but I knew that such a thing I wanted was now a mere fantasy of mine that would never come true. For sure, I didn't want to look into his eyes as he stared at Himeko, because I knew all it would cause me was more pain. The only face I wanted to see from Keigo was that face he always and only showed me; that gentle, peaceful smile that had his vast blue eyes filled with the love for me.

"Keigo!" I called out to Atobe with much effort.

He stopped in his tracks, his wife, too. Slowly, he turned around to face me, his eyes only showing that hate for me. Atobe wasn't even smiling. It was more like a threatening glare, but, even so, I continue to stare at him with loving, saddened eyes, the overwhelming pain in my heart increasing each second as I stare at that face of his.

"What is it, low life?" he questioned sternly and coldly.

"Ah...well..." I dropped my head down and brought my hands and clasped them together as if I was to pray. "Are you still...upset with me?" I asked him in a soft, jittering voice.

"That was all you wanted to ask me? You low life. I don't ever want to see you again, you hear! So if you see me, don't even try to talk to me. Don't even call me by my first name," Atobe declared straight forward. "Get out of my sight! You disgust me!"

Another jab of pain shot through my chest, making me fall onto my knees to press my hands against my chest to ease the pain that hurt me so much. I bit my lip hard to keep the tears from coming out, only to end up making my lip bleed, but then as the blood dripped out from my lip. Suddenly, I felt Atobe shove me over with great force, making me fall on my face. I didn't move, however. I couldn't. My body just felt so weak, so in pain, that all I could do was let the tears slide down my face and the blood trickle down my chin. In the end, Atobe had left with his wife, leaving me as I am. The effort of trying to talk to him had only worsened my relationship with him...

That night, I was in my room, only hearing nothing but my own breath. I felt cold and lonely, only here for some reason or no reason at all. Suddenly, the phone rang, but I didn't answer it. I just stared at it blankly, waiting for the person to speak up for the answer machine to pick it up.

"Hey, Koji? You awake? Sorry for waking you up if I did, but I just wanted to talk to you to see if you're okay. It has been a while since we had last talked. This is Syusuke by the way. I'll be going now. Call back when you-"

"Syusu?" I said when I answered the phone which was in my hands now.

"Koji-kun?" Fuji questioned.

"Yeah, this is Kojirou..."

"You sound a bit different...Something bothering you?"

"Ah, no, not really..."

"Really? Doesn't seem so...It's about Atobe, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"I heard...he got married, but not with my best friend. Koji, did something happen between you and Atobe that I didn't know of?"

"...You know Himeko Yamasaki?"

There was a pause, and for a while, too. I was starting to worry if Fuji had deserted me...

"Syusu?" I said over the phone.

"Uh? Sorry, my roommate's here and he wanted me to do something...Okay, I'm done. So...yeah, I know Himeko Yamasaki. She's that pretty wealthy girl who's friends with Atobe, right?" Fuji questioned, his voice sounding, somewhat, serious.

I swallowed hard, my eyes closed tight, and I answered back calmly, "Yeah, her. She was attacked by one of the servants at the Atobe Resident, but I was there to stop that servant before Himeko could have been stabbed to death...When Atobe came, he saw me with the knife and Himeko lying there on the floor, unconscious. The servant had ran off right before he came in so...I was the one to blame..."

"Why didn't you tell Atobe?" Fuji asked.

I replied back, my voice croaking a little from the deep, strong ache in my chest, "He wouldn't listen...I told him so many times, and he would not believe me...He just called me a backstabbing liar, a low life, and so much more! Now, he just doesn't love me anymore, Fuji!" I just couldn't hold in the pain any longer and broke out crying nonstop. "There's no more love in his eyes when he looks at me anymore! Fuji...I had lost him...I lost him for good..."

I cried, not hearing a sound from the other side of the line, but I knew Fuji was still there. He's always been there for me like I had always been there for him...my truest and best friend...

"I don't know how much longer I could hold on, Syusuke..." I told him, sniffing every so often, the tears still leaking from my eyes.

"Kojirou..."

Eventually, I bid farewell to my friend over the phone and went to sleep, my heart still in great pain...


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistaken – By RoyLover (AtoSae) Saeki's POV**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Prince of Tennis except Himeko - OC character**

_**-Chapter 3-**_

The next morning, I didn't eat because I didn't have the appetite to eat breakfast, so I just left to do the things I needed to do like work. Even there at work, some of the workers were worried and wondered if I was okay, but I told them that I was alright, and I was going to be okay…as usual. After I did finish the things I had to do, I decided to just tour around the city by myself to release some stress and agony inside me.

As I toured around, the memories of Atobe kept coming into my mind as I would look at a place that we had been to together. I would stare at the building, looking through the window, seeing myself and Atobe inside enjoying ourselves with smiles that had shown beyond the point of happiness. I would smile to myself, still remembering that long lost memory of mine. Tears would develop in my eyes, but I held them back. Still, I could remember when I had lost him...He would hurt me without caring. Sometimes, he threw solid, hard things at me, but I didn't do much but cry in his bed with a couple of bruises. At times, he would hurt me because I was crying...It was just too much for me that I had finally decided to move out of his house, and that was when we really did fall apart. There was no contact between me and him nor were there any visits. Those days were days where I would lay in my room, always crying. He didn't love me anymore, and I knew, but it was so hard to let him go when I loved him so much still. Looking up toward the sky, in the middle of the sidewalk, the vision before me blurred.

"Keigo..." I whispered to myself as I hugged myself for comfort.

"Saeki?" A voice suddenly spoke.

"Keigo..." I whispered to myself again, still hugging myself.

"Saeki..." I head the voice spoke again.

I felt two hands placed on my shoulders, but then I closed my eyes tightly, leaning my weak body against the mysterious person. I snuggled my head against the person's chest, whispering his name, "Keigo..." A small smile crept up onto my face, imagining this mysterious person was my Atobe Keigo. "Let me be like this for a while, Keigo..."

"Saeki..." I heard the voice replied.

There I was, snuggled against this person, talking nonsense. "I missed you so much, Keigo. Lots of things happened today. I had to help this fisherman load his cargo, but then, in the end, we've figured that most of the cargo was still alive!" The happy memories of me and Keigo started to flow through me, those emotions, bringing out a bright smile in me that hadn't been shone for a long time. "Keigo, where have you been all this time?" I asked cheerfully.

"Saeki...I'm not...this Keigo you talk about," the voice admitted.

My eyes slowly opened as I looked up to see who I was with. My vision was unfocused, but I already knew who it was. "Bane..."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sae-chan..." Bane replied in a low tone, ruffling his hand through my silky white bleached hair.

Shaking my head, I apologized to Bane about my mental ness and quickly ran off. There was one thing that I had in mind and that was not to worry any of my friends.

There sat Atobe Keigo in his favorite black couch in the pure white dinning room. He yawned exhausted from his night's work of stacks of paper work. Himeko emerged from the halls, a huge smile on her face, looking as beautiful as ever.

"How are you, Hun?" Himeko asked him cheerfully.

"Fine," Atobe replied out flatly.

"I'm going to cook you some very delicious dinner tonight! Look forward to it!" she replied happily and left partially skipping.

He sighed to himself after his wife left the room. Sure, Himeko's cooking was tasty, but he really missed Saeki's cooking. Suddenly, he shook his head, trying to forget his old lover. After all, he did try to murder Himeko. Slowly, he stood up and walked out of the dinning room and to his room.

Stretching on his bed, he looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom, feeling loneliness creeping up to him. "Saeki...You've grown to be so thin..." he said to himself as he lye himself on his bed. Shaking his head to try and get rid of the memories of Saeki for good, he then closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

Eventually, Himeko awakened him to eat dinner. Slowly, he walked toward the door and stepped on something unfamiliar. Looking down, using only the little light that seeped through the door to the halls, he picked up the object, eventually finding out it was a photo album. Sighing, he sat on his bed and opened the album. The first thing he saw was a piece of paper that had written on it: My Memories' Keepsake. Flipping the first page, he saw photos of Saeki when he was little and he would be playing with Fuji and Yuuta sometimes in some of his pictures. Atobe thought to himself how adorable Saeki looked when he was little. Turning some more pages, he saw how Saeki had grown from an adorable child to a fine-looking young man. It surprised him most when he crossed another piece of paper that read: Of Me and Keigo (). He paused for a moment, but then, without hesitation, he turned to the next page, seeing photos of him and Saeki together. Saeki and him were so happy in these photos, but he told himself that he was looking through a murderer's album, and then he did the unbelievable. He took out all the photos of him and Saeki and ripped them so that him and Saeki were not in the same scene. Afterwards, he carelessly threw the ripped photos into a thin box with the photo album as well and threw it on the table and left the room to go enjoy his wife's food.

I lye on my bed, knowing I haven't ate anything all day, but I wasn't hungry at all. I closed my eyes, hoping I could fall asleep. I don't know how long I was lying in my bed, but then I heard the doorbell ring around 11 o'clock so I hopped off bed, threw on my spring jacket, and headed toward my door. When I opened it, there stood Atobe, holding a box in his hand.

"Atobe?" I said surprised.

He just continued to stare at me with no interest.

"Is there a reason why..." I was cut off when he threw the box at my face, and with so much force it knocked me to the floor.

"Low life, you forgot your stupid photo album," he said in a cold voice.

Slowly, I got to my knees and then I realized that there were ripped photos lying everywhere around me. Picking up one of the photos, I saw only myself. My eyes shot wide open, feeling pain grow inside my chest when I realized what he had done...He had ripped all the pictures of me and him and separated us in the photos. With my body slightly shaking, I raised my hand up, covering my lips. Looking at the torn photo in my hand, the deep scar inside me seemed to deepen and grow. "Keigo! How could you!" I screamed at him as the tears streamed down my face, feeling the pain and sorrow throbbing inside of me.

"Saeki, we're not what we used to be anymore. Forget about the past we've shared," Atobe spoke coldly and started to walk away. "That love you knew is no more."

"But I still love you...I still love you..." I whispered weakly because of the ache inside me.

He didn't stop or slow his pace as he walked away. He kept on walking without a care. There was nothing I could do to get him back...

"Keigo!" I screamed of sorrow, reaching my hand toward him, but was unable to move my legs to actually reach him. "Keigo! Keigo, come back! Come back...Keigo..."

When I was unable to see Atobe anymore, I forced myself to get up and close the door. Afterwards, I bent down and cleaned the photos that had scattered around, whipping my tears off of my face from time to time. Soon, the photos were all together again, and then I tucked my photo album under my bed. Even if I am living through a nightmare, I had no attempt of killing myself because that would be only stupidity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mistaken – By RoyLover (AtoSae) Saeki's POV**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Prince of Tennis except Himeko - OC character**

_**-Chapter 4-**_

A couple of weeks later, I found out how much weight I've lost from not eating too much. It was bad because my friends and the workers at my work place were all starting to worry about me a lot, and that was something I didn't want to happen. But how could I hide it when I was so weak now? I'm no good at tennis as I used to be, and I can't even swing my kendo stick right. Plus, I barely take walks to the beaches, and I barely come out of my little home. This was a terrible disaster, and I was bad at hiding it.

"Saeki, look at you! You're skinnier than those models in the magazines now!" Bane exclaimed.

"I have to agree on this...Saeki, you need help, and I'm being serious, too," David told me.

"It's okay, guys. I'll be able to pull it through," I assured them.

"You sure?" Bane asked.

"Yeah," I replied with a smile. "Everything will be alright."

That was what I always said to them, my friends...even to Fuji. I didn't want them to worry about me because my life was my own, and it didn't revolve around everyone else.

Well, my home life was bad. There were many times when I would imagine Atobe living with me at home while I was awake. That meant that I would talk to myself, thinking that I was talking to Atobe and things like that. I knew that this was happening to me, and I needed help and was in serious condition, but there was no way that I could afford some professional person for help. So I just continue to live in the condition I am right now, living in a fantasy of my own imagination. It was nice, but such a fantasy could never be as good as reality.

Still yet, weeks past as I got weaker, but still tried my best to keep my friends from not worrying. For today, I decided I would have a talk to Himeko without Atobe knowing...

I knocked on the door to the Atobe resident, a huge mansion. The door opened, revealing Himeko in a nice pink, flowery summer dress. Her eyes had become huge when she saw me, but, by luck, she happened to be one who answered the door and not one of the servants or Atobe. If it were, something bad might had come out of it.

"Saeki?" she said with surprise.

"Yeah...I wanted to talk to you..." I told her calmly.

"Oh, but Saeki, you've grown to be so thin and tired looking."

"It's alright. I'll get better. Don't worry."

"Ah, okay. Come in, come in."

I came in, seated in one of the black couches placed in the pure white dinning room in the Atobe resident. Himeko sat right across from me with much manners. My eyes could barely focus on her though, but I tried to look as strong as I could, being that I felt so weak at the moment.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about, Saeki?" She asked me.

"It's about Keigo..." I told her.

"Oh..." she replied flatly, fiddling her finger.

"Why didn't you tell Keigo that I saved you?" I questioned, my voice sounding almost a shout.

"I-I..."

"Tell me...Why did you not tell him and let him hate me? Is it because you hate me, too?" I exclaimed, feeling such hatred against me at the moment.

"No, it's that..."

"Then what is it?"

"I love Keigo...Love him enough that I would have to not tell the truth to be able to have him..." she answered me, biting the bottom of her lip.

For a second there, I felt my heart beat come to a halt. After all this suffer, it was only because of Himeko's selfishness that led me to be like this...I felt so betrayed.

"So you don't care what happens to me?" I questioned, knowing I displayed a broken face.

"I do, Saeki! But...I don't know if it's possible..." she answered to me quickly.

"Before I go," I said as I stood up to leave the Atobe resident. "Why did that one servant attacked you? Who was he, anyways?"

She looked down, her eyes narrowing. "His name is Sukawa Jiao. I...was having some sort of a relationship with him...but when Keigo opened my eyes when it came to love, I fell in love with Keigo...so I told Sukawa that I wasn't going to be with him anymore and that's when he got mad and attacked me...Saeki, I'm so-"

"Himeko..." I suddenly spoke up, cutting her words off. "I accept your apology...It's alright. Everything is alright."

"You sure, Saeki?" She asked me with concern.

I nodded my head with a slight smile, trying my best to hold in my tears. I thought to myself how this friend of mine, Himeko, who seemed so perfect back then, but was so imperfect now. I started to walk away when I saw Atobe in front of me. "Keigo!" was all that came out.

"You son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing in my house?" Atobe hollered at me.

I closed my eyes tightly, the ache in my heart throbbing harshly. "I didn't..." Suddenly, I felt him knock me at the side of my face with the back of his hand, sending me to fall on the white, marble flooring. I slightly placed my fingers where he had hit me, staring at him with big, saddened, confused, hurtful eyes.

"Keigo, stop!" Himeko tried to stop him.

"Himeko! Don't you know that this man is the very man that tried to kill you?" He told her as she held his arm.

Slowly, I got back on my feet, my back facing them, as I said in a dead voice, "Thanks for ruining my life...Himeko." My feet moved on its own, running as fast as I could until I was far away from the Atobe resident.

"What is the meaning of this?" Atobe questioned Himeko.

Slowly looking away as her eyes narrow, she replied, "I don't know. I don't know why Saeki said that in the first place."


	5. Chapter 5

**Mistaken – By RoyLover (AtoSae) Saeki's POV**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Prince of Tennis except Himeko - OC character**

**_-Chapter 5-_**

In my bedroom, arms around myself, I cried tearfully to myself. My heart ached full of pain like it was cut in half by some katana, and my head was spinning around so fast, I thought death was right in front of me. Then, I heard the door knock, hearing someone call my name. The knocking became more violent and the calling of name did as well. Scared, I grabbed my pillow and hugged it tight, eyes closed tightly. That sound of knocking ceased when I heard the door being knocked down. I cried out loud as I heard footsteps hurrying, the noise coming toward me.

"Saeki!" the voice said, rasping, as I felt a hands grabbing around my neck.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, choking a little from the strong grasp of the hands around my neck. "Keigo...stop choking me..." I barely breathed out to say.

"Do you know what Himeko is going through right now! How dare you come into MY house and bother her and make her so gloomy! How dare you!" He yelled.

Yet, another painful stab in the heart; if only he understood what I was going through right at this moment, too, but Atobe...I knew he'd never listen.

Throwing me against the wall, his eyes staring down at me like an angered wolf, he said harshly, "You piece of trash...you're only good for sex."

I covered my ears, trying to shield away from his words that were stones that broke my glass-like heart. There was nothing I could do about it. My weak body could not defend itself, especially how it was now. "Leave me be!" I screamed, still crying, feeling pain all over my upper body. "It's not like you understand me anymore!"

Suddenly, for some reason, it felt like the air froze for a moment. It was like as if my words had finally got through to Atobe because he just stood there, his eyes showing pain like my own. That was probably one of the few times that I saw tears in his eyes, and that was when I knew that he still felt for me...

"Keigo..." I softly wept, sniffing every while.

He continued to stare down at me, but his eyes were less threatening. "Dam you!" he cursed at me, his eyes violent once again, and he kicked me hard in the stomach. "Stop with your stupid words full of lies! Trying to get me back...Heh, that won't EVER happen. Himeko will always be one hundred more times better than you ever would be, you low life, piece of trash!"

With that, he left, leaving me lying there with my arms around where he kicked me. I was just so in pain, both physically and mentally. It amazed me that I still...wasn't dead. Yet, I knew why he did what he did to me before he left...why he kicked me instead of forgiving me. I could still remember back then when he and I were still together, still happy, still laughing, and still smiling...

We were window shopping together, white snow blanketing all of the streets and sidewalks while the puffy snow gently floating down from the heavens above. It was a beautiful night, especially with all the street lamps on with Christmas ornaments and decorations on them. The scenery truly did feel like a dream. I remembered when he told me he had to go somewhere and said for me to wait for him and he'll be right back; I waited in that spot for a long while. My feet were getting numb, and, at times, I would blow at my hands to keep them warm. Eventually, I couldn't wait any longer and left that spot to search for him.

I did find him, but only to find him kissing Himeko deeply and passionately. I hid behind the corner, hearing him sweet talking to her. She was so happy and he was, too. See, the thing is...I knew, from his eyes, that he was in love with Himeko, too, so I let them have their moment with each other, leaving the corner to continue to wait where Atobe told me to wait. He came back, waving happily. With that, he held my hand as we walked down the sidewalk of this dreamy place. At that moment on, the feeling that I got from Atobe seemed to get weaker and weaker. I could do nothing but wait for the worst to happen when he would leave me behind for Himeko...I knew it all along.

Those kinds of memories I knew were the ones I tried my best to forget. I couldn't bear knowing the fact that Atobe was in love with someone else and not me, but I was only lying to myself when I tried to forget those memories...In the end, this is how it ended up like...Broken me, shinning him.

Slowly, I stood up, walking to the main room where the entrance was, the door laying flat on the ground. In pain, I crouched down and lifted the door up and back to its place. Making sure it didn't fall over; I left to get supplies to repair the door.

After hard work of repairing the door by myself, I crawled into my somewhat comfortable bed. Getting myself into a comfortable position, I lied on the bed, thinking of the memories when Atobe made love to me. The feeling was so calm and happy. Every slight touch of Atobe's fingers on me brought a nice feeling down my body and a blush on my face...and how he would kiss me so tenderly all over...Oh, how I yearned for such a thing from Atobe, but it was pointless now. I could never get him ever again, and I knew that for sure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eee! Yay, replies! (I thought I wasn't going to get any at all…) Yes, I feel really evil for torturing Saeki in this story, but I'll make up to it by writing another Atobe x Saeki fic. This time, it's going to be happy and not so sad. I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mistaken – By RoyLover (AtoSae) Saeki's POV**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Prince of Tennis except Himeko - OC character**

_**-Chapter 6-**_

Some time had passed and Fuji finally was able to visit me. It was nice because it kept my mind off of Atobe. All I could think about when I was with my friends like Fuji was about the future and about the present, the one that still had much hope with it; although, something went horribly wrong that day...

"Mm, this tea is good. Did you make it yourself, Kojirou?" Fuji asked me, a smile on his face.

"Ah, yeah. I'm glad you like it, Syusuke," I replied back to him.

"And the cake...you made it also?"

I nodded, enjoying the cake and tea that was made by my own hands.

"How'd you get so good?"

"Ah, well, guess that I had so much time at hand that I used it to practice cooking good for myself! Heh..."

"Well, you sure got far for such a short period of time."

We both laughed together, talking about times of the childhood past and just practical stupid things. It sure was nice to finally get to be with Fuji again since we barely could because of our busy schedules and distances from each other.

"So...about you and Atobe..." Fuji suddenly brought up.

My eyes widen, my body motion suddenly froze. Shaking my head to regain back my movements, I looked at my friend, smiling as I replied, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Atobe had done much wrong to you, has he?"

I looked at the tea in my cup, my eyes narrowing. "Yeah, a bit, but it doesn't bother me at all. Don't worry, Fuji. I'm going to be fine."

"Saeki..."

"Everything's going to be fine. I'll make sure of that. Don't worry about anything, Fuji. I can handle this. Even with Atobe's hatred on me...I'll stand up straight and tall."

"Saeki...You're in so much pain...I could see it in your eyes, and I know it because of the tears on your face right now."

"Huh?" I touched my cheeks, feeling a warm liquid. "Well, that doesn't mean anything," I replied back with a smile.

"Hmm," Fuji hummed, shaking his head slightly. "You act so strong, Saeki, but that might be the very thing that will make you fall..."

Silence overcame us both. I knew Fuji meant good talking about these things, but these things hurt me so much.

"You do know what today is, right, Saeki?" Fuji asked me.

I tried my best to think of an answer, but I was unable to. "No..."

"It's the day that's two weeks away from yours and Atobe's anniversary."

My eyes widen, feeling so surprised to have almost forgotten that very day I treasured most. It was the day when Atobe had offered me a ring with an emerald on it.

I didn't know what I was doing back then about two to three years ago when I was with Atobe at about the age of 18. I think I was studying at the time for something, but then Atobe came over my house, and so we both left to have some fresh air away from study. That was when he gave me that ring. The golden ring had an emerald on it, shinning as green as Himeko's eyes would. I ignored that fact, though, back then, but now I truly regret it now...

If I remember correctly, after that incident with the almost-death-of-Himeko, I stored the ring in the case that came along with the ring when Atobe gave it to me...somewhere in this very house I was in right now...

"Well, there's no point in celebrating it anymore...since we're not together anymore..." I replied with emotionless eyes.

"I guess that's true..." Fuji agreed, his eyes narrowing with a bit of sorrow in them. "I'm sorry for bring these topics that hurt you, Saeki. I won't ever do it anymore."

Staring at my best friend, I nodded as a thank-you. After that, Fuji and I practically just hung out like good old friends we are through the day. Sadly, he wasn't able to stay for the night and left me. I tried my best to be happy, but it was so hard. My past just keeps hunting me every second...the past of the once happiness of mine.

A couple of days later since Fuji's visit, I found the ring's container. I sat on the bed, opening it, and saw the ring that held the glimmering emerald. Closing my eyes, I could remember all the times I've been with Atobe...I smiled sadly, knowing those times I had always cherished would never be alive anymore. Taking the ring out of its case and bringing close to my cheek, the coldness gave a nice feeling against my cheeks, especially since there were warm tears that were streaming down.

"Remember the time when you promised that you'll never make me cry tears of sorrow as long as you lived? I can...It was the time when we were in a fight that almost broke us apart. I cried so much, and you saw that and kissed me tenderly, promising that. You held me tightly then, your heart beating ever so smoothly," I said to myself, imagining Atobe sitting right next to me; his smile as fair as ever. "You did keep your word. Never did I cry sad tears when I was beside you. And now I still wish it was like that at this very moment...Oh, Atobe, I miss you so much."

I brought my knees up to my face and held my thighs against my chest, my head lying gently on my knees. As I stare out the window that showed the beautiful starry sky, I slowly brought my hand up and wore the emerald ring once again. It glimmered against the moonlight, so beautiful, so serene…like Himeko in a way. That's when a click came into my head. This beautiful ring needed to be with its rightful owner…the one perfect for it. Deciding that I would do it soon, I closed my eyes slightly, drifting away from reality into my dreams where happiness still existed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

ennov - Sadly, I cannot assure a happy ending, but I could assure it will be a good ending…I think. :sweatdrops: And I'm keeping my promise…I already have the happy story of Atobe and Saeki planned out…Just got to type it up and put it up!

YurinaYamato - Oh, that's good! I finally wrote a story that made a person cried...(Is it a good thing?)

AsvelDudel - I suck at telling stories…You know that. Lol

LiTOSWTAZN - Saeki rebelling…lol! I can just see it happening! (Too bad Saeki's too in love with Atobe to do such a thing…and his physical condition isn't too good…well, in the story…)

Well, readers, please continue to read and review! It helps me a lot! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Mistaken – By RoyLover (AtoSae) Saeki's POV**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Prince of Tennis except Himeko - OC character**

**_-Chapter 7-_**

Morning came in and I woke up on my own. After turning off my alarm clock so it wouldn't go off while I got ready, I quickly dressed up for work as always. Looking in the mirror, I practiced my smiles, making sure to seal the depression inside me. Seeing that it was time to go, I quickly grabbed the container of the ring and stuffed it in my jacket that I wore, closing the door behind me to the lonely, little home of mine.

The day was alright. Everyone seemed to believe that I was alright. I even forced myself to eat like usual even though I didn't felt like it. The most important thing now was them…my friends, family, and just those who I am acquaintances with. Atobe, I forced myself to think, was now the past, and now I had to focus on what's in front of me and after that. The only thing left to do was give this ring to its rightful owner…the one with green eyes as lovely as the emerald wielded on the ring.

"Saeki!" Bane called out right when I had left the building where I worked.

"Bane…David…Itsuki…Ryou? What are all of you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see them together all of a sudden.

"We got together to give you something, Saeki," Itsuki explained.

"Yeah…since you've been gloomy for so long now," David added.

"We all…made it…" Ryou said, looking casual as ever.

"Here." Bane reached into his pocket, searching for something.

"Bane, did you lose it?" David asked after some time.

"Shut up! I have it! It's here for sure!" He continued searching through his entire jean pockets.

"Bane, you idiot…" Ryou commented to himself quietly.

I smiled, enjoying my friends' company, and asked, teasingly, "So, you guys actually all got together to make me something?"

"It's cheap," Itsuki admitted.

"Itt-chan! Saeki, it's not cheap! We all put all of our hearts into it!" Bane exclaimed.

"It's still cheap," Itsuki admitted again.

"We cheat to make it cheap." David giggled his awkward laugh, but end up being kicked in the head by Bane.

"Stop the pun! No one's behaving like they're supposed to!" Bane complained.

"Well, if you haven't lost it…" Ryou said to Bane.

"I know!" David yelled.

"Why are we fighting?" Itsuki asked.

I couldn't help but giggle. How they acted right now reminded me of my unforgettable childhood life.

"AH! FOUND IT!" Bane said happily, ending the commotion. Then, from his pocket, he pulled out a woven bracelet with beautifully colored beads crafted on. Taking a closer look, I saw that each bead had their name engraved onto it permanently. "Here, Kojirou…from all of us," Bane said in a gentle voice, smiling, handing the woven bracelet to me.

I took it and wore it on my wrist, smiling so very happy. It was something I had never expected my friends would do. "Thank you…I-I can't thank you all enough. You all…made me really, really happy today." I opened my arms and hugged all of them at once, telling them, "I'm so happy to have such great friends like you all."

Afterward, they took me to a cafe, one they knew I would like, and to find out that they had Fuji and Yuuta there, too, with my mom, dad, and older sister with her husband waiting for me. This truly made me happy. I hadn't seen my family for so long, and because I was so happy, I ended up in tears right in front of everyone.

"Everyone…" I could barely said, the tremendous emotions inside of me just all coming out in tears with a wide, true smile on my face.

"Kojirou, I haven't seen you in so long! Why haven't you visited us?" my mom asked as she and dad hugged me.

"I'm sorry mom…I've just been…so busy," I explained, the tears still streaming down my face.

"Kojirou…" My sister smiled as she patted my head like she used to when I was younger…when we all were still together…me, my friends, and my family.

"Saeki…We're always here for you no matter what," Yuuta said with a smile, just watching me as I hugged my family.

When that was done and dinner was served and eaten, I kissed my family and hugged my friends a nice, happy farewell. Then, with Fuji, I walked home as the sun was setting from the sky. Today was a day that seemed to have saved me from the darkness. That joyful, happy moment…I knew I would never forget it.

"Syusuke, I thought you couldn't come visit me for some time," I told him.

"Ah, well, Bane called me and said he was doing something special for you with his friends. I might as well come, you know." Fuji continued to smile that same smile as he had always been.

"You're too sweet, Syusu-kun," I said, teasing a bit.

"Don't call me that…it sounds weird," Fuji replied.

"Why did Yuuta come?"

"Well, Bane said it was for you, so he came…even knowing that I was there."

"Gosh, Syusuke, haven't you made up with Yuuta yet?"

"No, he's too stubborn…to return my many sorrys."

"Heh, so like Yuuta…Even after these years, he still hasn't changed. I'm sure you two will make it up and become good brothers again. That's what I want from you two. You better make up with Yuuta, Syusuke."

"Ah, thanks for your support, and I'll make it up with Yuuta…somehow."

"That's my Syusu!"

"Oh, Kojirou, I told you to stop calling me that already."

"Heh, heh, heh…Hmm…"

"What is it, Koji?" Fuji asked.

"I…want to go see Keigo again," I told him forwardly, stopping in my steps.

"Want to?" Fuji asked kindly, right beside me.

Looking toward him, seeing his gentle smile with his eyes open, I smiled and replied, "Yeah…"

The moon had taken over the sky with the stars now. There I was, in front of the Atobe Residence, a huge mansion, Fuji accompanying me. Slowly, my hand reached for the doorbell and pressed it, hearing a ring from inside. After waiting patently for a while, a butler of Atobe's answered the door.

"Ah, Master Saeki. It's a pleasure to see you again for so long," he said.

"You don't need to address me like that anymore, remember?" I told him.

"Ah, yes, master Sae–er–I mean, Sir Saeki. Please, come in."

"Oh, you lived such a luxurious life when you were with him, didn't you?" Fuji asked me, still smiling the same smile as he walked in the house.

"Yeah…Although, he told me he would build a beautiful, small house at the place where he and I first…Wait, I can't tell you such things!" I hushed up quickly, trying to hold back my blush as I entered the familiar residence.

"Koji-kun, you're my best friend, right? Then you could tell me." Fuji giggled his all-too-well-known giggle.

"Well, it was a beautiful place with a blue sea as far as the eye can see! The field was filled with colorful flowers and soft, beautiful green grass with a big, nice, healthy-looking willow tree there. It was a place that just took my breath away…"

"And what's so special about the place? You and Atobe first…?"

I blushed. It was so weird talking about things I usually kept to myself instead of bragging about it. Then again, this wasn't something to brag about anyways. "It's where Keigo and I…first made love…And it all happened underneath the branches of the beautiful willow tree…"

"I bet that was full of passion, lusts, and pleasures," Fuji commented with a smile.

"SYUSUKE!" I complained, but then I giggled afterward. "I'm not going to talk to you about my past sex life…Not one bit," I told him, blushing bright red.

"Koji, you're so secretive."

"So! You are, too!"

"Really?" He giggled.

I sighed, but even so, the conversation was interesting, I admit.

"You sure had many happy moments with Atobe…"

I nodded. It was true. If I was with Keigo right now, I would've been happy…

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, Sir Saeki, but I must tell you that Master Atobe and his wife had moved to Germany for some time now and aren't planning to come back anytime soon," the butler informed.

"Huh?" There was a jolt a pain in my heart. Knowing that I won't see Atobe for a long while…I didn't think I could last. After a couple of deep breaths, I grabbed the ring case in the pocket of my jacket and took the ring off my finger and placed it in its case. "Here, please send this to Himeko, then…"

"Ah, Sir Saeki…this will take about a week or two to get to them…is that okay?"

I nodded. As long as it got to Himeko, I was fine with it. "Oh, can I add a letter along with it as well?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, chapter 7 done! Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

Ennov - I got to start typing that happy story of Atobe and Saeki. It might come after I finish Mistaken…I think.

LiTOSWTAZN - Don't worry, Atobe will suffer later in the story!

YurinaYamato - Wow, it brings up bitter flashbacks from your past? Well, this story is written with feelings I've experienced before (most of them), and I try my best to describe them in words, but, instead, it's through Saeki's view.

Well, I think there's only going to be around 13 chapters for Mistaken. That means this story's going to end soon! (Well, I didn't plan to make it a very long story…just a story that I could complete in a short period of time as in some months.) Please continue to R&R, everyone! It helps me, much!


	8. Chapter 8

**Mistaken – By RoyLover (AtoSae) Saeki's POV**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Prince of Tennis except Himeko - OC character**

_**-Chapter 8-**_

Back at my little home, at night, I showed Fuji the bridal gown that I was going to wear for me and Atobe's wedding. We did plan to marry, but, it seemed that now it wasn't going to happen anymore. The gown was a crisp white, soft color with lovely pink roses decorating it, beautifully designed.

"Ah, I remember…you said you wanted the wedding to look 'right' so you said you were going to wear a dress instead of a tuxedo," Fuji commented. "I still can't believe that it was your mom and sister who agreed to make it for you with the help of your father. It's good that they understood your love for Atobe…"

"Yeah…remember these?" I took out from my closet a pair of white, pink-tinted lovely seashell earrings.

"Ah, I gave those to you as a wedding gift…I remember."

"And…is it really home made?" I asked with one of my eyebrows arched way up.

Fuji nodded, giggling a bit. "It wasn't hard."

"You always surprise me, Syusuke…" I told him with a smile.

"Saeki?" Fuji suddenly said calmly.

"Hm?"

"Aren't you hurt talking about these things?"

Slowly, I put the earrings down on the gown, my eyes on the ground, but then I rose up and said energetically, "Yeah, but…Talking about the memories of Atobe and me…It makes me happy. It's just the knowing he doesn't love me that hurts me."

Fuji stood up next to me, patting my back gently. "Sworn brothers?"

I blinked for a moment, but then I understood Fuji and smiled, replying, "Sworn brothers forever, Syu!"

Eventually, Fuji left, leaving me alone in my small house. Slowly, I gathered all my belongings and restored them in their rightful place in my closet, closing the door to it afterward. Arriving at my bedside, I reached underneath it, pulling out my unorganized photo album and torn pictures of me and Atobe. Grabbing tape from my drawer beside the bed, I started putting my photo album back together again. Taping the pictures of me and Atobe gave me smiles, and yet, I knew I wanted to cry inside for what Atobe had done to me. At times while I was doing this, I would touch where bruises had appeared by the violence of Atobe, but I wasn't mad…just broken. Suddenly, there I saw a rainbow clip lying on the floor. I remember loosing it and thought it was lost forever, but here it is…So after all this time, it was inside this very photo album of mine.

That clip was very special to me. It still is. This clip was the clip I would wear in my hair, showing that I was happy to love a man; the man that loved me back as well which was Keigo…Atobe Keigo. And yet even if that was part of the past, I still love him now. There was no way of getting rid of Atobe…since we've been with each other for over five long years. Those many happy memories we made together would always be locked deep within my heart. I can never forget it nor can I ever let go of it.

I thought about those happy memories, placing the clip in my hair. Even so, even if Atobe was never going to return my love, this will show that I still love him; that I will continue to love him despite how he treats me because my love for him…goes way beyond that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, finally got to update on 8! Hoped you all who've been waiting for it enjoyed reading it. Well, I must say, the story's coming close to an end…That means Saeki doesn't have to be tortured for long anymore. Well, please continue to R&R! It helps much! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Mistaken – By RoyLover (AtoSae) Saeki's POV**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Prince of Tennis except Himeko - OC character**

_**-Chapter 9-**_

A week had passed and I had gotten to the point where my body had become so weak that I couldn't get out of bed. Scared, I called Fuji because I didn't want to worry anyone else. The one who I could rely on most was Fuji. After all, we are now sworn brothers, and I knew Fuji wouldn't freak out on me now.

"Syusuke…" I said weakly.

"Kojirou? Is there something wrong? You don't sound so good…" Fuji asked.

"I don't know…my body…it won't move," I told him.

"Kojirou! Just stay there, okay? I'll be right over!"

With that, I heard a click and so I hanged up my phone, closing my eyes as my body was covered in sweat from my muscles becoming so tense and weak. "Hurry, Syusuke…" I huffed out.

Waiting for Fuji felt like waiting for a snail to travel around the world. I just felt like I was getting worse and worse, and, yet, there was no signs of Fuji. I couldn't blame him, though. The distance between us was great, in a sense. Eventually, I started to breathe harder and louder, still waiting, looking out the window, as random memories of my past flashed before me. My head was spinning, and I felt as though I was about to pass out when I heard Fuji's voice! Smiling in relief, I thought I couldn't have been happier to hear the sound of Fuji's voice…calling my name…

"Syusuke!" I tried my best to yell, my chest aching afterwards.

"Koji! You're going to be alright!" Fuji reassured me, leaving into the bathroom quickly and coming back, placing a wet cloth on my head. "I'll get breakfast for you, and then I'll call a doctor, okay?"

Weakly, I smiled and nodded. Closing my eyes, unable to move, I prayed for my life, because, even if I lost Atobe, I still had all of my beloved friends and family there for me. There was no way I was going die now.

Eventually, Fuji came with my breakfast. I tried my best to sit up and eat. I could never forget how hard it was already to just lift my spoon full of soup. While I ate, Fuji called the doctor about my condition. When he did finish talking to the doctor, Fuji saw me struggling with lifting my spoon and, instead, fed me with his own hands.

"Kojirou…You're going to be okay…" he, once again, assured me.

I don't know when, but I passed out eventually, only to wake up and finding the doctor standing beside me. I checked around my surrounding, glad that I was still at home.

"I'm not sure about his condition if he will live or not, but I will try my best to get him to become healthy again," the doctor told Fuji.

"Thank you so much, Doctor," Fuji's voice spoke.

"No problem. I'll bring in the equipment from the hospital. It seems best not to move him right now until he's in a better condition."

"What's wrong with Saeki?" I heard Fuji asked.

"It seems Saeki lacks a lot of nutrients he's supposed to have…My guess right now was that he was anorexic or bulimic."

"So, practically, Saeki had an eating disorder…"

"Did something happen?"

"He broke up…with his lover."

"Ah, I see…Now things are starting to make sense why he has an eating disorder. Depression can get to people easily, and an eating disorder is not abnormal. Now, I'll be going. Make sure that Saeki stays hydrated."

I heard a door closed after that. "Fuji?" I asked.

"Hm?" I heard him hummed back.

"I'm going to be okay…right?"

"Of course you are…You're going to be alright."

Everything started to feel foggy, and I felt so hot and sweaty. Fuji would get me a glass of water and pour it into my mouth every couple of minuets or so. I don't know how long it was before the doctor came back, but he came back, and, this time, with equipments that was going to help me stay alive. The tiredness and weak feeling I felt was overwhelming and indescribable that I had passed out again without knowing. Truth was...I tried my very best not to pass out again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Update on Chapter 9! Whoopies! lol I know the next two chapters of this story's going to be longer than usual…so…just telling you readers.

Sakeki – Hm, sorry to hear that…That just sucks. (The evil girl…_grrrrrrr_…)

Ennov – Yeah…usually, my chapters are short though, ya think? (Oh, and did you read my latest story of a nice, cute, somewhat happy story of Atobe and Saeki? Just letting you know that I wrote another one...It's funny, so...no sappy sadness, heh. )

Well, thanks for the reviews! I'll keep writing this fanfic! (It's going to end! O.o; )


	10. Chapter 10

**Mistaken – By RoyLover (AtoSae) Saeki's POV**

**NOTE: Well, Saeki's fainted so…I guess it's going to be 3rd person POV…**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Prince of Tennis except Himeko - OC character**

_**-Chapter 10-**_

A day had passed since Saeki passed out. Fuji was really starting to worry if he was going to be okay. After all, he had been breathing in and out with a lot of pressure, and his condition right now hasn't gone any better. Instead, Saeki was getting worst and worst. This frustrated and worried Fuji so much because he didn't want to lose Saeki. Saeki was like…his brother; an older brother to him.

"Ah…hn…Keigo? Keigo, hold me…" Saeki mumbled. "I'm so cold…"

"Kojirou…" Fuji said to himself, his blue eyes revealed to the world.

"Keigo…I'm so cold…I feel as if…I'm drifting away from you…" he mumbled yet again, but this time, he was actually shivering.

Fuji held Saeki's hand, thinking as if to hold him, it would bring him away from death down the path in front of him. Yet, for some reason, Saeki continued to shiver, calling out his lover's name over and over. The beige haired friend felt so useless being that he was unable to comfort or help his best friend. All he could do was watch his friend suffer from this sickness and a broken heart. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Fuji stood up from the chair beside Saeki's bed and walked up to the door to answer it. Opening the door, it revealed Bane.

"Saeki…is he going to be alright, Fuji?" Bane asked, now at Saeki's bedside.

Fuji looked toward the ground, replying in a low voice, "I don't know, Bane…I don't know if Kojirou's going to be fine…The doctor told me that he doesn't have a high chance of surviving this…"

The two both tilted their heads downward, discouraged about their friend's condition. Saeki was suffering so badly, but, yet, both of them were unable to do anything about it.

"The doctor also told me that Saeki was going to wake up tomorrow…You think I should get everyone here by tonight so when he wakes up, he'll see us all?" Fuji asked Bane.

"Yeah. I don't want to let Saeki feel so alone in this world anymore, and I'm not going to take any of his excuses of him being alright, either. Because of that…he's like this…" Bane said boldly.

"I know…" Fuji said quietly.

"Well, Fuji, meet me over at my house. That's where I'm going to have everyone staying until you come to get us, okay?" Bane told Fuji.

With a nod from Fuji, Bane walked out of the small home of Saeki's. Once again, Fuji was watching Saeki suffer from a shattered heart. It hurt Fuji to know that he was unable to help his friend, and it hurt even more that he let things come to this. He should have stopped this when he saw it coming.

"Damn! Why is it that I can't do anything right for Kojirou anymore?" Fuji yelled at himself, slamming his fist on the top of the drawer beside Saeki's bedside. "I failed to help you…That's why you're like this now…"

"Syusuke…everything's alright. It's just that…Keigo…" Saeki's voice said softly.

The beige hair friend's eyes widen, turning his head to face Saeki, only to see tears streaming down the side of his head from his closed eyes, wetting his hair.

"But…everything's going to be alright…just like you said…Syusu…" Saeki said finally, not another word leaving his lips.

Gently, Fuji patted Saeki's forehead and then gently wiped away his streaming tears. Strangely enough, Saeki had said that in his sleep. Fuji suddenly reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone and dialed a number, and then putting up against his ear, waiting for whoever it is to pick up. Suddenly, a voice was heard through the small, mobile phone Fuji held.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Atobe?" Fuji said sternly.

"Who's this?" Atobe questioned.

"Saeki…"

"Saeki?"

"No! Saeki…Saeki needs you! Kojirou needs you badly! Keigo, please, what happened…It wasn't his fault!"

"Who the hell is this!"

"Fuji."

"Ah, Fuji…I see…"

Fuji could see him grin and run his fingers through his hair even though he wasn't here, face to face.

"What Kojirou was trying to tell you AGES ago about what happened to Himeko…is true!" Fuji yelled.

"How the hell do you know! You weren't there!" the voice of Atobe's hollered back.

"I know I wasn't, but, no matter what, I know Kojirou will always tell you the truth! Never will he lie, especially to you!"

"Do you know the condition Himeko was in! She needed someone to be at her side so badly!"

"So badly that you would even hate the one you were going to share the rest of your life with!"

Fuji almost thought time froze because there was a long silence between him and Atobe. The only thing he heard was Saeki's raspy breaths…

"Saeki?" Atobe laughed sarcastically over the phone, the silence broken. "He's never been of great importance to me, that low life."

Hearing that angered Fuji so much that he had to clench his fist tightly to release the anger without breaking something in Saeki's room. After taking a deep breath, Fuji hollered in anger, "SAEKI'S DYING BECAUSE OF THE PAIN YOU CAUSED HIM! He's not going to make it! Not after all the grief you forced him to go through! Atobe…Kojirou…is dying…"

It surprised Atobe to know that. He was in shock, and he felt pain shot up in his chest, too, but then he ignored those feelings right when he heard Himeko called his name. "Got to go…my wife calls me. Later, Fuji," Atobe said and hung up.

Taking a deep breath, Fuji placed his mobile phone in his pocket and brought a hand to take hold of his forehead to ease the pain he felt right at the moment. Everything was going horrible, and he had no control of anything…anything at all.

After a long time of watching over Saeki who continued to stay asleep, Fuji's cell phone vibrated, surprising him enough to send him jumping off his chair in an instant. Quickly, he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"It's Bane…I got everyone here so come pick us up!" Bane told Fuji quickly.

"I'll be on my way right now!" With that, Fuji hung up and walked toward the door, only turning back to take one last look at Saeki. "I'll be back, Koji, and with everyone, too. Don't die on me, okay?" Fuji said to his sleeping friend and took off.

"What is it, my dear?" Atobe asked to his beloved beautiful wife.

Holding up a stunning gold ring that held a sparkling emerald with a folded paper held in the other hand, Himeko told Atobe, "I received this ring from Saeki through the mail…The letter told me that it was to me from you and that you just gave the ring to the wrong person …"

"WHAT?" Atobe exclaimed. "Give me the letter," he demanded.

"Ah, okay…There's a part written for you, anyways…" Himeko informed and handed the letter to her husband.

Taking it from her, he read on the letter:

_Dear Himeko,_

_Here's a ring for you. It's really from Atobe, but he just gave it to me by accident. This ring was truly yours in the first place so I'm just returning it. It is the right thing to do, after all. Well, I wish you a happy life with your husband. Best of luck to the both of you. Sorry I didn't say that sooner._

_Saeki Kojirou_

_P.S. I know you're reading this, Keigo…Well, take cares. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be perfect enough for you…and I'm sorry for what I had did to Himeko, whatever it was. Well, take good care of Himeko. You love her a lot, after all. And even after all the harsh things you've done to me, I forgive you. I know you won't forgive me, and you're probably going to get mad at me more for giving the ring to Himeko, but it was for her in the first place, right? I mean, during our relationship, you were cheating on me with her, right? Don't deny it, Keigo…I saw you two kissing deeply before, but I forgive you. Besides, I'm alright now. You don't have to worry about me…Just pretend I never existed in your life. I know you'll be happier with her then…But no matter what the distance is between us, physically or mentally, I'll always love you, Keigo…I just wanted to let you know that, even if you don't care. _

Right after Atobe finished reading the letter, he quickly crumbled it up and threw it into the trash bin, yelling out in anger, "Damn, Saeki! You're so stupid!" He, then, promptly sat on his lazy chair and slammed his fist powerfully onto the end table beside him. "Stupid idiot! What on earth is he thinking!" Rubbing his eyes from anger, Atobe sighed deeply to himself, feeling very guilty and hurt about how he had treated Saeki all this time...

"Oh, Keigo…" Himeko looked toward the ground, her eyes narrowing. "You still love him…more than me, don't you?" she asked quietly.

"No, no…You got it all wrong, Himeko. Don't think like that! I love you more than anything!" Atobe told his wife.

She shook her head, looking away from Atobe. "You still love Saeki…You always had. I know I'll never ever…get to feel or be treated the way Saeki used to be by you…and that's because I can never replace Saeki…No one can…"

"Himeko–"

"Just let me talk for a moment!" After taking a deep breath, knowing Atobe was listening to her now, she confessed, "Okay, maybe it was wrong of me to have not told you that it was Saeki who saved my life…No, it WAS wrong of me. I was just being greedy and selfish, wanting you to myself, and I hurt Saeki so much because of that…Atobe, this relationship we share…It had always been wrong in the first place…"

"You mean…you lied to me? Then you tell me that this relationship was wrong? After all this time, you kept quiet and watch me hurt and torture Saeki?" Atobe shook his head, sighing. "Himeko, I never thought…How can it…Himeko, do you not know what you just did? Saeki's dying right now…He's dying because of my action that YOU CAUSED!"

"What?" Her eyes widen, surprised and sad, filled with guilt. "He's dying?"

"Give me the ring, Himeko…" Atobe demanded, danger heard in his voice.

"But–"

"GIVE ME THE DAMN RING, HIMEKO!"

Biting the bottom of her lip, she handed the ring to Atobe. Snatching it from her, he ran off, taking out his cell phone to call and get a jet ready to fly back to Japan. He needed to return the ring…no, his love to Saeki…before it was too late.

"Gosh, when did morning time become a rush hour!" Bane exclaimed.

The streets were packed with cars, one right behind and in front of the other. Traffic was bad, jammed and packed. All that was needed was a right turn…

"Ah, Fuji, it's our turn to turn right!" Bane told Fuji.

Fuji nodded and started to turn the wheel of the car to the right in the interception when a speeding truck came right at them.

"The truck! It's going to hit us!" David hollered in horror.

"Fuji!" Bane called out to Fuji.

"Damn! Kojirou…I'm so sorry…" Fuji said, tears slipping out of his eyes as he saw the truck coming closer and closer to them in slow motion, hearing everyone screaming in horror. Before he knew it, he heard a loud crash, feeling his body spin crazily, and instantly fell into darkness…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 done! Finally, ATOBE'S reaction to SAEKI'S RING GIVEAWAY! (And that is just so sad that I'm killing off everyone who cared for Saeki so much… I'm too evil…) I promise you, the next chapter's going to be REAL sad…:cries on her own: Gosh…This story really is sad…

Yep, told you this was going to be a long chapter. :sweat drops:


	11. Chapter 11

**Mistaken – By RoyLover (AtoSae) Saeki's POV**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Prince of Tennis except Himeko - OC character**

_**-Chapter 11-**_

Slowly, I opened my eyes, finding myself alone in the room, the sun already high up in the sky. I looked on the calendar on the wall of my room, finding out that I had been sleeping a little over a day. Suddenly, I heard someone come in my room, but when I looked, I saw that it was only the doctor.

"Ah, Saeki, you're awake…" he said in a calm voice.

I nodded in return, my body feeling weaker than ever.

"It seems your friends and family members were in a car accident at around one to three a.m. this morning..."

My head quickly turned to look the doctor's way, and my eyes shot open wide, showing bewilderment.

"I don't know what had become of them yet…but I will soon find out. Well, I'll go and see how they're doing, okay, Saeki? I'll come right back and inform you about the situation so stay put," the doctor told me and walked out of my home.

Sitting there, feeling hopeless of the situation I was in, I clasped my hands together tightly, tilted my head downward, and prayed hard. I prayed and prayed for the lives of my beloved love ones. If they were to leave this world…I don't know what I can do anymore. Life would become meaningless …

Even if the sun had lowered, I was still in my bed, hungry and thirsty, but I continued to pray and pray for them, the people who were so important to me. Suddenly, I heard a door creaked open, and so I turned my head to face the direction of the noise. When I saw that there was a person standing in the doorway, my breath was taken away. Tears swelled up in my eyes, my hands gripping firmly on the blanket over me.

"Saeki…" he said quietly to me.

"You came…Why?" I asked feeling happy, but, yet, I was scared at the same time. "Y-you're not here to hurt me…are you?"

"Saeki, of course I won't…I never will…" he told me.

Looking downward, eyes narrowing, I replied, "You already did…"

"Saeki, I'm–"

"Atobe…It's okay…I forgive you…"

"Well, at least let me make it up to you somehow!"

I stared out the window, my eyes filled with nothingness. "There's nothing you could do…I already lost you…and now I had just lost everyone else…"

"Saeki…"

My eyes traveled to gaze upon his beauty, tears dripping down from my red shot eyes. The sight of him made needles choke my throat and knives slash at my heart, but even so, I wanted to hold him, close my eyes, and imagine everything was going to be alright…just like what Fuji had told me. At that very moment, I wanted to hold his hand and hear him tell me that everything was fine; that everything was still the same as before. Everyone, my precious family and friends, were in a condition of near death…all because of me. Tears continue to drip more rapidly, and then I told him as I ached from more pain, "Keigo…No, Atobe…There is some way you could make this up to me."

Atobe's eyes widen, that telling me he was listening to me.

"Please take me to the beach…I want to see the sunset before I die," I told him, my eyes now closed tightly, twitching slightly.

"Saeki…" I heard Atobe's voice, hearing it waver a bit. "You can't leave here. Without these machines, you won't be able to survive for long."

"I know…and I have no intentions of dying here, either, and I can't live off a machine anymore, Atobe. I'm dying deep inside…More than half of my heart has already rotted away," I could barely tell him, still feeling like I'm being choked.

Suddenly, I could feel Atobe lift me up, detaching the machine from me. Then I heard him whisper into my ear, "Anything for you…Kojirou."

Feeling weaker by the moment, I grasped onto Atobe's shirt, my head lying gently against his chest, hearing his raspy breaths as he ran. From the distance, I could see the orange sky that was so far away. Although, for some reason, it seem everything looked brighter than usual.

Before I knew it, I was sitting beside Atobe, my head lying on his shoulder, both of us gazing at the heavens before us. His arm held my slim body, his free hand holding mine. Gazing up at his angel-like face, I could see his eyes halfway closed, without life. "Can I ask another favor from you?" I asked.

"Anything, Kojirou…Anything." He sounded desperate and in despair.

With my hand slightly shaking, I reached up and gently caressed his cheek. "When I'm gone, will you take care of my family for me? And tell my friends that everything will be alright…Tell all of them that I'll always be with them..."

"I will," he replied quietly to me. His hand gripped tighter onto my hand, him whispering into my ear, "I'm sorry…"

Clutching Atobe's shirt, eyes closed tight, I admitted to him, "Oh, Atobe, I think I should be the one that's sorry…It's because of me that everything's like this. If only I had been stronger…I-I could have saved everyone by being happy about what I have. I mean, if I had took the Himeko problem in a much better manner…I could have saved everyone who's in despair right now…because of me."

"Kojirou, no…Don't blame yourself."

"But it is!" I pulled myself away from Atobe as I weakly rested on my trembling knees and hands in the sand, staring at him deep into his deep blue eyes. "Just look at me!" I shouted. "I even lied to myself that you'd come back…just so I could live another day, letting my soul be wasted away by the moment. And now, I'm so skinny and so weak…I'll never be able to live up to my dreams anymore…I can never…ever recover from this. How could I even let myself get to this situation?"

"Kojirou…" Atobe's eyes showed of pain; pain from his heart. "It's not like that at all..."

"Yes it is…" I breathed harder, feeling weaker by the moment, but then my arms gave up, and I collapsed into the sand. Tears slowly rolled down my face as I gazed at the heavenly sky, the sun almost out of sight. "I was stupid…to have denied you cheating on me…to have denied the false love you gave me…to have even loved you in the first place when I knew these problems could occur, but…I couldn't help it. I was just too in love with you, every part of you, that I didn't want to face reality because…if I did, all those joyful, wonderful dreams I dreamt of you…would shatter right before me and tear me apart. That was enough to kill me. But after seeing the end of our relationship, I knew that that feeling would come and kill me eventually. You see, Atobe…you mean more than anything to me…and I need you like I need the world."

"Kojirou, what have I done to you…" he quietly said, angry at himself.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't be perfect enough for you," I told him, my eyes closing, feeling the life of me being sucked away.

"Kojirou!" Atobe pulled me up toward him, holding me tightly, securely in his arms. "Everything's fine now, Kojirou. I'm here now, and I want to live those dreams of yours with you and make them come true. Just don't…leave me behind," he said with trouble, tears leaking from his eyes and down his face, dripping onto me.

Barely able to open my eyes, I gazed at my beloved for the last time. With the last bit of my energy, I rose up my hand, using all of the strength I had left in me to be able to raise it high enough to touch his face and wipe away his tears. "Don't cry…Be happy like you always had been…Smile that smile that I adore so much…even if it's not for me…" I told him weakly, feeling myself fading away fast. "I love you, Keigo," I finally worded with the last of my breath, my hand falling at my side, closing my eyes, cherishing Keigo's warmth for the last time as life before me vanished from my grasp.

Saeki's slim body quickly became cold and limb in Atobe's arms as he held him tighter by the moment. Bringing his lover's head up to his face, kissing his forehead roughly, he imaged that his dear Saeki was still alive as he felt his heart ached endlessly, filled with guilt and regret. After some deep breaths, Atobe reached into his pocket and took out the ring engraved with the emerald. With trembling hands, Atobe slipped the ring onto Saeki's ring finger, trying to stop the tears from escaping his eyes. In a hushed voice, he said with a sorrowful smile, "This ring…does not resemble Himeko, but of the aura that surrounds you…a gorgeous green; lively, yet, calm and beautiful…just like you, Kojirou." He, then, gently brought Saeki's hand up to his tender lips and kissed it softly. "I love you, Kojirou…Saeki Kojirou, my beautiful haven." With that, his lips approached Saeki's, and he kissed him deeply, lovingly, only to wish that Saeki was still there. "Oh Kojirou," Atobe breathed, pain throbbing in his chest. "I miss you already."

The sun was now out of sight from the sky, the moon translucent. Atobe continued to hold onto his dear Saeki in his secure arms, kissing him over and over as tears uncontrollably flowed out. Finally, Atobe decided he had to leave the beach since the beach no longer showed its amazing sunset. It seemed Saeki had left with the beautiful sunset he loved so much. Carrying the corpse of his bleached hair lover with much care, he walked onto the sidewalk, tears still flowing; walking to wherever his feet would take him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Updated with Chapter 11! (OMG! I killed off the protagonist…SAEKI :goes off crying: ) Now Atobe's feeling the angst. It t'was about time! But now it's also sad that Atobe's suffering now, too…

…Okay…I admit…I cried as I wrote this chapter…:laughs at self: …Actually, I cried in a lot of parts as I wrote this story! It's just so sad… :cries some more:

REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE SOOO WELCOME!


	12. Chapter 12

**Mistaken – By RoyLover (AtoSae) Saeki's POV**

**Note: Saeki's dead, okay? So…there possibly can't be a Saeki's POV anymore…It's 3rd POV now! (And now…let me continue my lovely/sad fanfic!)**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Prince of Tennis except Himeko - OC character**

_**-Chapter 12-**_

Slowly, Fuji woke up, quickly sitting up when he had noticed he was lying on a hospital bed. "Koji!" Fuji called out all of a sudden.

"Oh, you're awake," said Saeki's doctor.

Fuji looked away for a moment, feeling a bit embarrassed at what he had just done. Looking back at the doctor, Fuji asked, "So…how's Saeki?"

"When I went back to check on Saeki, he was missing…" the doctor slowly informed, sorrow in his eyes.

"Missing! We have to go find him!" Fuji panicked, quickly sitting up.

Pushing Fuji back into his laying position, the doctor informed him, "We did find him…He was with a man who said he was named Atobe Keigo. He came here some hours ago with Saeki."

"So is Saeki okay?"

The doctor was quiet for a moment. He looked away and told Fuji, "Saeki's…dead."

"What?" Fuji couldn't believe it. Saeki, his beloved friend…his older brother figure…dead. Tears filled Fuji's eyes, but he bit the bottom of his lips and held them back. "Saeki's dead?"

The doctor nodded, still unable to face Fuji.

Taking a deep breath, trying his best not to fall into tears, Fuji asked the doctor, "So…Where is Saeki…Saeki's body?"

Holding the hand of Saeki's soulless body which lied lightly on the hospital bed, Atobe gazed wearily upon the starry sky as he sat on a chair at his lover's bedside, tears now gently dripping down from time to time. The many memories of his dear Saeki flashed before him in his mind. Kissing his hand, he said to Saeki as if his soul was still there, "I miss you…Please, Kojirou…wake up…" Exhaustedly placing his tired head beside him, he closed his eyes, drifting slowly away from reality. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Atobe had snapped back into reality.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing Fuji behind it. His tired eyes looked directly toward Saeki, his weary body moving closer. "Koji…is it really true you're…gone?" Fuji whispered, wobbling over and onto Saeki's side. Touching his bitter cold cheeks, Fuji's eyes filled with tears, and, with one slight blink, sent the tears streaming down his face and onto the bed. "Kojirou, how can it?...Everyone's here right now. You can't leave yet!" he cried, covering his face with both hands. "Everyone's here! You don't need to go, Kojirou! You don't need to!"

More guilt and ache mustered inside Atobe as he heard Fuji's words. The thing was that he blamed himself for not believing Saeki in the first place. It wasn't really Himeko's fault…It's just that her feelings blinded her, but Atobe's feelings didn't. He saw clearly still, but he objected Saeki's words, and now the outcome of everything is this; this sad, sorrowful death for his beloved Saeki. If only he could have believed Saeki, actually listened to him, everything wouldn't be so messed up right now. And…If only he stayed truthful and loyal to Saeki, he could have still been living happily ever after. After all, it was his fault, his own, that his beloved dear Saeki was now dead. "I'm sorry, Fuji…" Atobe whispered, his eyes looking downward.

Wiping his tears, Fuji looked at Atobe and said quietly, "I don't really know how I can forgive you…At this very moment anyways. Atobe…Do you know what today is?"

Atobe stared back at Fuji, darkness in his eyes, but he replied unenthusiastically, "Saeki's death day?"

Sighing lowly, Fuji looked away from Atobe and toward Saeki. "Today is quite a special day, Atobe...It's the day that Saeki forced himself to forget...The day of Saeki's and your anniversary…"

Deep blue eyes widening, Atobe's breathe halted. Yes, he could remember it now. Today sure was the day of Saeki and his anniversary. He'd always been so busy to even keep track of such days, but for Saeki, he'd remember anything...back then.

The last anniversary between him and Saeki was before that ruinous accident. Everything was still happy and dreamy. That day, Saeki woke him up by pulling him off the bed and onto the floor, kissing him gently on the lips. He could remember how it actually went…

"Wake up, Keigo! Today's a special day! Do you remember what day it is today?" Saeki asked Atobe happily.

All Atobe did was moan and pulled the little part of the blanket he had over his head, ignoring Saeki, but that didn't stop his bleached hair lover from bothering him even more. This time, Saeki snatched the blanket off him, leaving him cold on the ground.

"Kojirou! Give me my damn blanket back! It's freaking cold!" he complained, anger bestowed upon his face.

Saeki giggled happily and then took hold of Atobe's hand and placed it underneath his shirt, on his chest. "Today's our anniversary, honey…Have you forgotten?" his lover said with a smile, sounding so angelic.

Atobe enjoyed the touch his lover had allowed him. Sliding his hand around his chest, caressing every part of it, he sat up, holding a blushing Saeki in his arms that was now sitting on his lap, and kissed him ever so tenderly. With that, he felt arms wrapped around him, hearing a happy, quiet hum from Saeki, telling him that he was satisfied.

After parting lips, Saeki pulled Atobe's head against his chest, laying his own head on top, telling him, "Let's do something not so big this time…Let's…"

"Have sex," Atobe said immediately, earning a slight punch in the head afterward.

"No! That kind of stuff's for the night!" Saeki hollered. "I mean things like going horseback riding together at the beach or something! You know…the sweet and romantic stuff…"

"Oh…" Atobe replied, dumbfounded. "How about if I surprise you?"

His bleached haired lover thought for a moment, looking so adorable, and then he replied, "Sure…as long as it doesn't deal with you being a big ole pervert."

With a grin, Atobe told him, "Of course it wouldn't. If it did, you'd never think it'd be romantic. I'll surprise you, no doubt."

And, he did surprise Saeki…by renting Saeki's favorite amusement park, the whole place, and spending the joy of his life with him. Saeki was truly happy, but he did frown about the price that Atobe used for it, but that didn't last long when the night came…

Those were the times, though; the times Atobe regret of letting go…

"Damn, why am I so stupid?" Atobe told himself, sighing afterward.

Fuji just continued to stand there, looking upon Saeki. Then, after glancing at Atobe and then back at Saeki, Fuji turned away and headed toward the door.

"Where're you going?" Atobe asked, deadness in his voice.

"I'm going to…check on everyone for Saeki. I'm hoping they're all okay, though…" Fuji replied, sounding a little more alive.

Atobe quickly told Fuji…Saeki's last words for them. "Saeki told me to take care of his family…and told me to tell you and his friends that everything will be alright…That he'll always be with you all..."

A sad smile came upon Fuji's face, tears running down once again. He quietly said to himself, "Oh, Kojirou…no matter the situation or changes, you'll always be that same sweet person you had always been…" With that, Fuji left the room that was filled with grief, sorrow, and regrets amongst the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12 up! Woah, I'm updating fast! Readers, there is ONE more chapter left…(I didn't want to see you all hanging there, thinking the story ended so I had to put this chapter up!) I really adore Fuji and Saeki's friendship! I really, really adore it! Now…when this story does come to an end, you care to read the sequels and prequels that connect with this story? I haven't decided if I should really make some…I just want to know if you really want to read it that much. :sweatdrop:


	13. Chapter 13

**Mistaken – By RoyLover (AtoSae) Saeki's POV**

**Note: Saeki's dead…there possibly can't be a Saeki's POV anymore…So it's 3rd person POV…**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Prince of Tennis except Himeko - OC character**

_**-Chapter 13-**_

White petals floated down gracefully from the willow and onto Saeki's lifeless body lying in an open coffin. Softly, Atobe felt Saeki's arm, sliding his hand downward and held his lover's cold hands. There was no one here anymore being that the funeral had already ended, but Atobe stayed, staring at Saeki, still hoping that maybe some miracle will happen and Saeki would wake up. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and, with instinct, he quickly turned around to see who it was that was still here. His eyes widen in surprise to see it was Fuji. "You haven't left?" he asked.

"No, I couldn't…I feel as if I can't depart from Kojirou yet…" Fuji told Atobe. Staring at his dear dead friend, Fuji looked back at Atobe. "Isn't he just so beautiful in that bridal dress that he was going to wear for his and your wedding?"

"Ah, yes…So very beautiful…" Atobe replied, examining his lover's gown. It was so beautiful, so perfect for Saeki to wear with its little pink roses arrayed on about. Fuji's earrings sure brought out the love he had for the beach and kept his face looking gorgeous, even if no breath was taken in. Yet, there was a small, cute bracelet on Saeki's wrist that Atobe didn't recognized, but by seeing the names carved into it, it must have been a gift to Saeki from his friends. And, last of all, there was that rainbow clip that Atobe himself had brought for Saeki years ago. His lover did lose it, but it surprised him to know he had found it, and it brought tears to his eyes seeing him wearing it now. "Kojirou…my beautiful…If only I could pick you up and marry you right now…If only I could turn back the clock and married you then…But now all I can do is leave your corpse to look ever so beautiful, but…I know your soul will always be much more beautiful than it." Leaning over, kissing his lover's cold tender lips deeply, pain was there in his chest, in his throat, and in his heart.

"I hope Koji's finally at peace…" Fuji commented, looking toward the gray sky. "He should be…Everyone was able to make it here at the funeral…No one had died…"

"Which certainly is a good thing…They should be alright. I've paid all the hospital expenses…and Himeko paid all the damages done to the car in the accident…and brought Bane a new car…"

"So…" Fuji looked at Atobe intently, his eyes narrowed. "What's going to happen between you and Himeko?"

"We both decided to have a divorce…She's going to go to America to continue to fulfill her dreams…"

Looking back at his lifeless friend, Fuji replied, "I see…You know, she truly is just an innocent, kind lady…who was dragged into this mess by you."

"I know…I've done a lot of wrong and lost my beloved Kojirou because of it…If I didn't make Himeko fall in love with me…and cheat on Kojirou…life would have still be a bliss…I was a stupid man not to see that…"

"So…now, what are you going to do?" Fuji asked, looking back toward the sky.

"I'm going to…build his dreams house here," Atobe replied. "He'll be buried right under this willow, and down that hill…" Atobe pointed toward the shore, Fuji's eyes following. "Shall be where his dream house will be. We've already planned everything…"

Fuji hummed, commenting, "Wow, you both had your lives all planned out…"

Looking down at the some-what tall, deep green grass he stood upon, Atobe agreed, "We certainly did…The present was our joy and the future was our dreams…"

There was a long moment of silence between the two until Fuji spoke up. "Well, I'll be going. I'll probably cry some more, but…There are things that I have to do to really keep Koji at peace at last."

"What's that?"

Turning away from Atobe, walking toward his vehicle, Fuji answered, "I'm going to make up with my brother…it's been about time, but I know…it still won't be easy, even with Koji's death…"

Atobe nodded and then watched as Fuji hopped into his vehicle, started it on, and drove onto and with the road. Eventually, his car was out of sight, somewhere in the distance. Looking back at his dear Saeki, he quietly whispered his name, "Kojirou…" He then gently placed his hand on his bleached haired lover's bitter cheeks, caressing it and remembering its softness. "Rest in peace…and wait for me…I'll surely come to you and bring you back into my arms once again…"

A year had slowly passed and there Atobe stood, underneath the willow which revealed its white petals again.

The beautiful place that Saeki loved so much now seized a magnificent, beautiful house with everything Saeki had ever dreamed of living in. There was even a room that was filled with glass windows that spread throughout the whole wall which would lead a person to be awed upon the view of the vast, blue sky and sea. Birds sang their peaceful lullabies as the waters crashed upon the sandy, soft white beaches. This breathtaking piece of earth was like a dream come true to live in.

Quietly, looking upon his lover's grave, he held a batch of roses in colors of scarlet and cream. Crouching on his knees, he placed the flowers upon the grave, staring at the grave stone, surrounded by pink carnations. One half of the gravestone was engraved: Saeki Kojirou, cherished forever in our hearts, remembered forever through our words. The other half was…left blank.

"You know what today is, dear Kojirou?" Atobe smiled serenely, gently touching the carved letterings on the stone. "Today is our anniversary…" His eyes began to look watery as he continued to trace his fingers on the letterings that spelt out his lover's name. "I love you, Kojirou. I love you so much…I wish I could hold you right now, feel your warmth, see your smile, and hear your voice once again." Closing his eyes tightly, tears now streaming down his rosy cheeks, he bent his body over the stone; holding it as if it held Saeki's presence. "I wish I could see you sleeping peacefully beside me when I wake up early in the morning…and see you smile and greet me home when I return late from work. If only I could still hold you, kiss you, make love with you…We would have been so happy sharing, living that dreamy fantasy…and now, I can only see you in my dreams…But I cannot wait the day to sleep and dream of your smile, your laughter, your happiness…It feels like another lifetime to pass for that time, but today…I hope I'll see you, Kojirou…when I sleep and dream of you once again." Standing up, eyes locked on Saeki's engraved name, he smiled even with tears dripping off his face and whispered, "And when the day comes, I'll come and return you back into my arms where you have always been meant to be all this time…Kojirou, my dear love and haven."

_**- THE END -**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, this was such a beautiful story I wrote…It made me cry a lot…But the story itself was also good. Now, I wonder if I should make some sequels or prequels to it…(Atobe x Saeki is FOREVER LOVE! And Fuji and Saeki's friendship is FOREVER HUGGLES!)

**.:Plans for prequels and sequels:.** (I'm not sure if I'm going to do the ones that doesn't say A MUST DO! in them…)

**Connecting Opposite Threads (prequel)**: Whoever thought a racket could bring two people to fall in love and make it last forever? (A MUST DO!)

**A Promise Forever (prequel)**: Something happened; something Saeki wasn't supposed to witness…

**What It Takes to Make You Smile (prequel)**: Saeki looses the darn clip Atobe has brought for him to resemble their love. He now has to find a way to make it up to his lover.

**Staying Alive for You (sequel)**: Atobe had to get over Saeki's death somehow, but how can he if he wanted to end his life so badly?

**To Reunite (sequel)**: Yuuta still hated Fuji, but Fuji knew he had to make it up with Yuuta somehow…to fulfill Saeki's last wishes… (A MUST DO!)

If you really want me to write one of the stories above…Then request them through your review and I'll write it under the dedication to you. (But…In a mind of change, I guess I'll start writing more happy ficcies of Atobe and Saeki…because this story sure puts a hole in the heart:runsoffandcries: )


End file.
